


Orange

by Jamcub



Series: Lazytown Colours [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: I am not tagging all cross relationships with everyone, I don't wanna think about trying to get cum out of fake orange fur, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sportacus is mentioned in here like twice even though he doesn't appear lol, Threesomee, i forgot to tag, later foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamcub/pseuds/Jamcub
Summary: The chair is not made to fit three grown men. They attempt it anyways, with questionable results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The working title was 'We Are Number One, but it's porn'. Does this count as a meme?

“What should we do?”

“No idea… boss didn’t tell us anything at all.”

“Well, he doesn’t tell us anything to begin with …”

“He didn’t say he’d be gone so long.”

What followed was an awkward silence. All three were just standing there quietly.

One of them eventually cleared his throat.

“Well, he’s …” He began. He was the tallest of the three, and the most fidgety one on top of it. Even now, he was playing with the sleeve of his outfit, tugging on the button there. “It’s not like he can tell us off, strictly speaking.”

The smallest of them shrugged, running a hand through his meager quiff. He wasn’t just the smallest of them, he also had the least hair, which bothered him quite a bit. Not that he’d tell anyone that, of course. 

“What if he comes home while we are-”

“He said he’d be looking for the blue kangaroo, didn’t he?” The middle one said, tapping his foot. “He said he’d be out a while, and that we should be ready. How long has it been?”

The smallest shrugged. Tobby looked at him. “I don’t know. More than an hour at least… I wonder what he is doing.”  
The tallest of them adjusted his waistcoat, slouching over to the furry orange chair in the middle of the room. All three of them had been eyeing it for the past ten minutes, trying to decide if it was worth trying to actually…. Well. Sit in it. They were in agreement that Robbie would be very mad if he caught them, but he wasn’t there, and the chair looked very, VERY soft… 

“What are you doing, Tobby?”

Before either of the others could stop him, Tobby had taken a seat in the chair, looking visibly pleased with the situation. He leaned back, both comfortable and happy he’d defied Robbie. In a sense, anyway. Not that he’d tell him that to his face, or even dare let Robbie see him in that chair. Or make any mention of it.  
Before he could get too comfortable though, the others decided that they, too, wanted to sit in the chair, resulting in three people trying to claim a single chair for their own, and subsequently failing, badly.

“Hey! I was here first!”

“Well, I was here second!”

“He likes me most!”

“He likes no one!”

This went on for a couple more minutes, until Tobby had two grown men sitting on his lap, all three of them tired of arguing and fighting. They frowned at each other, two of them with their legs slung over the side of the chair. All of them were breathless, with Tobby looking especially embarrassed by the whole ordeal. All this for a chair… he gave an exasperated groan.

“You can have the chair, boys…”

“Hey, Tobby.”

He opened one eye, blinking at the one to his right.

“Yeah, Bobby?”

“Are you alright?”

“What…”

As it turned out, having two men grinding in his lap did wonders for his crotch. Tobby immediately spluttered, trying to get up. He nearly knocked down the others in the process, but the middle one held him back.

“Bobby, I’m going to go before he sees, alright.” Tobby complained, his face almost as scarlet as the stripes on his outfit. “No one needs to see any of this, you can share the ch-aah!”

The smaller one leaned in, grinding the flat of his palm against the obvious bulge in Tobby’s pants. Tobby scoffed, trying to squirm free. “Flobby, I-”  
He couldn’t finish the sentence, as Bobby had forced his lips onto his, choking out the rest of what he had to say. The force of the movement had all three of them rocking backwards on the chair, taking a dangerous dip towards the floor for a moment. That at least knocked Bobby off Tobby for the time being, allowing him to take a breath.

“You’re crazy.”

“We are entertainers, remember?”

Tobby pulled a face. Entertainers, yes, but not this kind of.. Entertainer, anyway. Not that the offer hadn’t been there, but… He tried to sit up a little straighter.  
“Get off the armrests before you knock us all over, you know…” He muttered, trying to pull the both of them into his lap. “One of you get… off.” He gave Flobby a shove, which ended up with him on his ass, quickly scrambling up to his knees. He was frowning, shaking his head. Still, he rested his palms on his knees, forcing Tobby’s legs apart with his hands. Tobby gave little resistance mostly because Tobby was, as it were, busy with someone trying to wrap an arm around his waist. Bobby was relentless in his attempts at kissing Tobby, and while his kisses were sloppy and he kept rocking on the armrest, Tobby had to admit it felt... Nice. Unusual, yes, but nice nonetheless.

Flobby did not want to be left behind however. Once he had Tobby’s legs spread, he busied himself with deftly running his tongue over his clothed erection. Tobby immediately tensed, feeling the chair he was in tilt back again, just enough to give him a feeling of inertia. Bobby reacted, scooting forward and pushing them all back upright.

This was a terrible idea, all three of them knew it, but neither was going to give up the fluffy chair, or their place. Tobby reluctantly kept Flobby’s head in place, trying to focus on the sensations he was feeling. He had to admit that the smaller man definitely knew how to use his mouth, even if he was usually the one that said the least out of all three of them.

Again, not something he was ready to admit.

Bobby had undone his own belt, and was now apparently making motion to help Tobby with his. He had to pull Flobby off his crotch, nails digging into his scalp, before he’d let up.

“Let me … let me do this, alright. You too.” He mumbled, feeling strangely lightheaded, maybe from being rocked around so much, or the way his stomach felt very hot.

With some difficulty, he pulled open his belt, tugging it out of the loops and tossing it aside. Flobby took the opportunity right away, eagerly tugging down those waist-length pants. Bobby gave a small snort, apparently finding the whole situation very funny. Tobby couldn’t see exactly why.  
“Hey… those pants are ridiculous, you know.”

“Yeah.”

“Hmmhmm.”

Tobby agreed; they were too high up and uncomfortable and he could feel his erection straining against the fabric even as Flobby made an effort to peel them off him. His free hand was digging into the fluffy fur of the armrest, trying to find something to hold on. “H-hey, don’t be so rough, I’m not used-”

Bobby was apparently fed up with being in the backseat, pulling Tobby into another kiss. The chair tilted a little, and Tobby felt his stomach lurch again. Three of them on the chair at once was a little much, and left him fearing they would all fall over sooner rather than later.

“Boys.” He mumbled past Bobby trying to take ownership of his mouth. “I have - I have a better idea - Bobby, get off of the armrest-”  
Bobby snorted, scooting off the front of the chair, causing it to ricochet. The movement forced his dick down Flobby’s throat, causing him to retch, clinging to Tobby’s legs. All in all, it was all but pleasant for all of them.

“L-listen…” Tobby breathed past clenched teeth. “Just… both of you, get down there. We can switch… places later, okay?”

Bobby muttered something under his breath, but joined Flobby on the floor. Tobby grinned, drawing in a sharp breath. He was the first to sit in the chair, after all, so they really should be kneeling before him - it only made sense, right? His hand gripped a handful of hair, forcing its owner down on his cock; apparently, sitting on the orange fur made him more than a little reckless. He wondered if that was how Robbie felt, sitting in his chair. Did he usually have people there with him anyway?  
The thought of their boss had his stomach dropping, but not enough to drown out the feelings of pleasure. Flobby’s mouth on his cock felt very nice, his tongue laving the underside of his length, and he had to grip the armrests to keep from jerking too suddenly. He was absolutely not used or prepared for this, and the addition another mouth on his cock was doing nothing to make it easier. Within moments, he was a moaning, writhing mess in a sea of orange fluff, panting heavily with every lap of his colleague's tongues on his cock. His eyes fluttered shut, and he didn’t see the both of them shuffling, or the way they suddenly froze up. The sound of the pipe above him was drowned out by his own heavy moans as well, until the lack of attention had him snap out of it.

“Why’d you stop? I’m not-”

Bobby put a hand over his mouth. Tobby hadn’t seen him get up, or Flobby move behind the back of the chair, peering out. Confused, he stared to his left, then to his right, then up- 

Where the pipe spat out a fourth man in a striped vest and pants, landing in Tobby’s confused arms with a sound of surprise. Tobby stared at him, moving a hand to wave at him, shrugging.

“We were wondering why you were late…”

“There’s no clock here…”

Bobby had also hidden behind the chair. Robbie Rotten puffed his chest out and glared at all three of them, a scowl on his face.  
“What did I tell you about my things?” He sneered, sliding off a very embarrassed Tobby’s lap. There was a sound of pain from both of the others behind the chair as he grabbed them by the ear, dragging them out.

“N-not to touch any of it?”

“Exactly.” Robbie yanked Tobby up along with the other three, lining them all up in front of him. He was about to lift a finger, mouth hanging agape, when he finally realised what they had been doing. His face turned a delicate shade of pink, and he stepped up to Tobby in the middle of the pathetic lineup.  
“What do you think you are doing?”

Bobby flinched.

“Nothing!”

Tobby shrugged.

“Well, er, technically…”

Flobby just shuffled his feet.

Robbie snorted, rubbing his hands together. “Don’t tell me, don’t tell me! I can see…” He gave all three of them a knowing glance. “All of you, out of the way.” He waved his hand, and they scattered to the sides, allowing him to sit on the fluffy, furry, orange chair.

“So, I can see… you need a different kind of lesson.” He crossed his legs, looking at the three before him. They were all still mostly hard, pants hanging somewhere around their knees, and he took his time staring at every single one off them.

“Hey.” He pointed at Flobby, who pointed his his own chest in question. “You. Come here.”

The smaller man obliged, albeit with knocking knees and teeth gnawing at his lip. Robbie moved his legs, grabbing him by the front of his vest, and dragged him down. “You get to be the example.”

Flobby made a noise in the back of his throat that made it very clear that he did not want to be the example for anything, but Robbie was relentless, telling him to lay across his lap. He obliged, and Robbie tugged his pants down his ass.

The first hit barely registered. Only when Robbie hit him the second time did it really sting, and he gave a strangled, half-muffled cry of pain. He was dimly aware of everyone else staring at him, two pair of eyes on either side of the chair, and it only served to make him feel even hotter. 

“When I say not to touch any of my things.” Robbie said sternly, looking at the other men to either side of the chair, “I mean not to touch.” Each word was punctuated with a slap to Flobby’s rear, and by the time he was done, Flobby was squirming where he was, in a mix of arousal and shame. His dick rutted against Robb’s pants every time he was hit, only adding to the friction.

“Do you understand?”

Flobby had to assume they nodded, since he couldn’t hear them agreeing. Robbie ceased his ministrations at once, pulling Flobby up so he was sitting astride his leg instead. He could feel his backside burning, but knew better than to complain. 

“Now that that’s settled-”

Bobby and Tobby exchanged glances across the back of the chair, hands nervously digging into the orange fur. Flobby was squirming ever so slightly, and Robbie seemed to be trying and think of what to do next.

“Who had the bright idea to sit in it?”

Bobby and Flobby wasted no time pointing at Tobby, who shrank back, slouching. It was true that he’d started it, but the others were just as much at fault as he was! If they hadn’t decided to climb on top of him, they wouldn’t be in this mess right now.

“Did you catch him?” Bobby weakly offered, undoubtedly trying to distract Robbie. Everyone else stared at him.  
“I did not.” Robbie growled. Flobby glanced to Bobby, as if to say ‘really now?’. This was probably the worst thing to bring up when Robbie was still obviously angry at three of them.

Robbie ended up pushing Flobby off his lap. He landed, stomach first, on the floor, and Robbie placed his spat-clad foot in the small of his back. “I can’t leave you alone for ten minutes without … something happening. Some fine entertainers you are.”

Bobby and Tobby made some kind of noise from behind the back of the chairs. This wasn’t exactly in their job description to begin with, leaving them unfortunately unsure how to react.

“If you tell us what to do, we’ll do better.” Tobby said, looking anywhere but the chair. “We’re quick learners.”

Robbie scoffed at the idea. “Like I believe that.” Despite his affronted act, he found himself ghosting the flat of his hand over his crotch. His frown turned into his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. “You’re still pretty… pretty lousy entertainers.” As he spoke, his grip on the armrests of the chair got tighter. “Good for nothing, lousy g--”

Tobby had taken the opportunity, dropped to his knees, and ground the flat of his palm against Robbie’s crotch. His voice hitched, and he stared at the man kneeling before with wide eyes. He didn’t resist, though, prompting Tobby to do it again, a little more purposefully this time.

“”I t-take it back.” Robbie croaked. The chair tilted when the other two took a seat on either of the armrests, legs slung over the side as though they were riding a horse sideways. Robbie’s upper lip curled, but he didn’t say anything, shifting his weight forward just a little to keep the chair from tilting backwards.  
Tobby shifted his attention upwards, deftly undoing the belt that kept Robbie’s pants up, then yanking down the zipper. Actually getting the pants down was a bit of a hassle, but nothing three pairs of hands couldn’t manage.

Before long, they had Robbie pinned in the chair, three pairs of hands roaming over him. He didn’t verbally react, but the way his tongue would move to wet his lips was all they really needed. Tobby licked his own before wrapping them around Robbie’s half-hard erection, hands on either side of his thighs. There was a small, strained noise from the villain, his shoulders tensing.

“What are you doing?” The question seemed silly, almost laughable in the current situation, and no one actually answered. Tobby carefully opened his mouth, taking more of his length in, drawing another noise from him. Flobby kept an arm around him, while Bobby had his in Robbie’s hair. As distracted as he was, he didn’t even complain when fingers undid his carefully gelled hair, running through the strands.

He didn’t even protest when more hands reached over, gel-slicked hands struggling to undo the buttons on his vest. When they finally popped open, he was helped out of the vest by two other pairs of hands, the chair creaking slightly with the way weight kept being shifted around. He’d later find the vest discarded on the floor next to the chair.

Despite himself, Robbie found himself thrusting shallowly into Tobby’s mouth, trying to see how far he could force himself in before he gave up. It felt nice, he thought, the way his tongue would press up against the underside of his dick.

He wasn’t really focusing on what was happening around him, even when he felt someone press an open-mouthed kiss against his jawline. His hands were in someone's’ laps, his thighs spread, and all he could think of was the way his slow thrusts kept bringing him ever closer to the heath in his stomach. Somewhere along the line, a second pair of hands had joined the one on his thighs, leaving the chair gently rocking in time with his thrusts. Robbie blinked a couple times, drawing in a sharp breath. He’d ended up more or less slipping into the situation, not completely sure what to do or to say, or whether he should be enjoying this as much as he should.

With a soft pop, Tobby pulled off his dick, leaving it twitching with the pulse of his own heartbeat. Before Robbie could gather himself and complain, two tongues pressed against his flesh, and he fell back into the chair with a small grunt. The pair of hands around his waist tugged him a little closer, and he wondered if it was Flobby or Bobby for a moment. Before his muddled brain could make a decision either way, the coil of heat in his lower belly tightened almost painfully.  
“H-hey.” Tobby pulled away, wiping over his face with the back of his arm. Robbie sat up straight, suddenly very aware of both Tobby and Bobby on their knees before him, and the blush spreading on his pale face.

“D-don’t stare at me like that.” He muttered, his voice strangely hoarse. “You look like a bunch of idiots.”

When he tried to get up, he found himself held back by a pair of arms. Despite being as small as he was, Flobby was pretty strong. Robbie stuck out his tongue.  
“You too. What do you want me to do with you, jerk all three of you off?” The joke was obvious, but all three shrugged. Tobby shook his head. Robbie growled.  
“If I end missing the jumping menace again because of you three, I blaming you.” He said, very quietly, shifting a little in the big, furry orange chair.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long. For anyone who requested I wrote another part to All This Well in Latíbæ - I am getting to that! I'll be gone starting this Friday though, so I dunno how much time I'll have to actually do much writing or editing.


End file.
